<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wait, He's a Werewolf!!? by Awkwardperson417</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241616">Wait, He's a Werewolf!!?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardperson417/pseuds/Awkwardperson417'>Awkwardperson417</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Human Experimentation, I'm trying, James "Rhodey" Rhodes &amp; Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Kidnapping, Mutant Tony Stark, Nick Fury is a dick, Non-human Tony Stark, SHIELD is a dick, Sort Of, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Stark Hurt, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Transformation, Werewolf Tony Stark, author is on CRACK, first story so don't judge please :(, rhodey and pepper know though, secret werewolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:34:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardperson417/pseuds/Awkwardperson417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi :), idk what i'm doing so please go along with it. (Also, Tony is able to transform into his wolf self anytime he wants to except on a full moon, he has no control over it then.)<br/>Tony Stark is a werewolf and is trying to keep it a secret from the rest of the team after they decide move into the tower with him. The only people who know his secret is Rhodey and Pepper and he would love to keep it that way. However that proves to be getting harder and harder. When S.H.I.E.L.D catches wind of Tony's secret they most certainly aren't just going to let him go. After all, why would they give up the only werewolf they have ever met that also happens to make an amazing science experiment? Will Tony escape shield unharmed? How are the Avengers, Rhodey, and Pepper handling his absence and what will they do when they found out what happened?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wait, He's a Werewolf!!?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi:), As said before, tony is able to transform into a wolf whenever he wants except on a full moon when he is forced too. Also tony's wolf form is a REALLY BIG wolf that has dark black fur and glowing yellow eyes. Okay you can go ahead and read this story that popped into my head at night :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony was slowing coming back into consciousness. He was stirring left and right trying to will his eyes open into the bright light ahead of him but it was proving to be difficult. "ohhhh..god" Still only half awake he is brought to attention by the british voice of his A.I talking to him, barely being able to make out what is being said to him in his current state. <em>Good Morning sir, it is currently 11:07 am, the weather outside is 80* degrees fahrenheit, and last nights transformation was a success without getting caught along without getting into any trouble. You have a text message from colonel James Rhodes, and most of the avengers are all in the common area and-</em>"Mute." Tony said tiredly, rubbing his eyes he slowly gets up and makes his way towards the heavy steel locked door of the room he normally transforms in. It's a secret room only he knows about on his floor in the tower, and the only people who even have access to his personal floor is Rhodey and Pepper so the chances of getting caught while under a full moon is extremely low anyhow. While still half asleep he walks across the large sound proof and hulk proof room, puts in his code and exits. heading towards the elevator.</p><p>God did he hate the days after full moons. He was up the whole day before and then up all night in his wolf form therefore not getting any sleep for a whole 24 hours and it sucked, he was always absolutely EXHAUSTED the next day. But after so many years he just learned to go with it. "Take me to the common floor for some coffee J, god knows how much I need it" <em>Of course Sir.</em>  After waiting for the ding of the elevator Tony got off and made a v line for the coffee machine. As soon as his coffee was done being made he chugged down the large cup in seconds already getting ready for his second cup. "Jeez it about time that you got up. Honestly you're usually up with the rest of us around eight what gives?" Tony turned around with a bored expression still holding his coffee like a life line while staring at Clint who was facing the tv after asking him the question. "Oh you know me..., bad sleeping schedules is what I'm known for along with my good looks and genius brain. Don't worry bird brain I'm not going anywhere." Tony winks and continues drinking his black coffee while Clint just responds with an eye roll and refocuses his attention back on the tv.</p><p>Finally starting to wake up after his fourth cup of coffee, Tony can both hear and smell the familiar supersoldier making his way into the common area. He can always tell who is coming his way before they actually arrive there. With his heightened senses that are actually more keen then the soldiers himself Tony could always tell who's coming before hand. He just can't actually act like he does or else people will get suspicious of him. So many times he would have to pretend to be shocked or startled when someone came up behind him to not arouse suspicion that not even the two super spies can tell when he's pretending. So continuing to drink his coffee pretending to be oblivious of knowing Steve should arrive soon he took out his phone reading the old texts last night from his best friend Rhodey.</p><p>
  <em>Rhodey Bear: Hey just checking in on you and making sure everything is good with the whole full moon thing going on tonight</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me: It all went good honey bear just tired as shit and wanna die :(</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rhodey Bear: Seriously Tony -_-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me: Omg, fineee ur such a sour puss</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rhodey Bear: And you're half dog</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me: Fair point</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rhodey Bear: Look I should be over in 20 minutes I'll see you in person then</em>
</p><p><em>Me: See ya soon platypus </em>;)</p><p>With that out of the way Steve quickly entered the common area where everybody else was and greeted them as he walked in. "Oh hey Tony, glad to see you're up with the rest of us." He was in the kitchen area with Tony and was getting ready to cook up some snacks for the team now seeing that everybody is up. Tony simply rolled his eyes and continued sipping on his drink. "Ya know Tony, you should really start getting up earlier. On a team of super heros you should really get up early, and start taking better care of yourself in case we're ever needed in battle quickly." With that being said he turned around once again looking for ingredients in the fridge. "Well excuse me if I sleep in sometimes like a normal human being. Also I rarely sleep in. Insomiac over here hello. So I'm sooo sorry that I didn't think that it was that big of a deal."</p><p>"Oh you know Tony, it's attitude like that where you need to control yourself better. You can't just let one thing a person says about you be just that and leave it be. You always have a comment to make! You know, sometimes it actually shocks me that you're Howards son cause you're just alwa-" He was caught off by a sound that he wasn't actually sure was real or not until he realized that he definitely was not imagining it. "I'm sorry, I- are-are you <em>growling</em> at me?" he says with a shocked face. After quickly flashing Steve a confused face and realizing that he was <em>indeed</em> growling at him he stopped growling and tried to play it off. "Ya know Rogers you should stop bringing my father up cause we both already know that I'm nothing like him so there's no point in trying to change that." With that being said he walked off with his coffee passing Clint, Steve, and Natasha who has been surprisingly quiet throughout this whole ordeal and went off looking for something to occupy his mind before Rhodey finally arrives.</p><p>"Okay, I didn't imagine that right? He actually <em>growled</em> at me." Steve asked looking at the two spies laying on the couch. "Oh no he definitely growled at you. Granted I never heard him growl before and never thought I <em>would  </em>hear him growl. It was weird." Once Clint was finished with that statement Natasha quickly jumped in as well. "That's true, but he didn't do it unprovoked. You kinda had it coming after you started up an argument with him." she stated while never taking her eyes off the tv as if showing that she wasn't actually interested in the conversation but truly was. "No, if anything it was..you..you really think I'm the one who started it?" he asked innocently as if finally realizing that he was the one to blame. "Definitely dude, you just came at him with nonsense when he literally just woke up." After a few minutes of pondering what happened Steve made a mental note to apologize to him when he saw him  in person later. In the mean time he decided to continue making the snacks for the team. </p><p>A couple minutes later the elevator pinged signaling the arrival of Rhodey. "Oh hey guys." After all of them said hello to the colonel he started to continue talking. "Um, Jarvis told me that Tony was on this floor somewhere? Do you guys know where he is or....?" "Yeah he's somewhere around here Jarvis can you tell Tony that his friend is here waiting for him?" <em>Just informed sir now Mr. Barton.</em> "Thanks Jarvis." While waiting for Tony to arrive Rhodey began up a conversation with the Captian talking about nonsense simply trying to pass the time until his friend showed up. Soon enough Tony arrived. "There's Platypus!" Tony said with a big grin on his face while making a big gesture with his hands going in for a hug. (Which by the way is huge because Tony doesn't like touching people that much, especially after Afghanistan)</p><p>"Well you know how I try to visit you at least once a month and hey, if I'm platypus then you're Mr. Stank." "Ugh, that was one time." After that quick little greeting they were making their way to a different floor in the tower until Steve quickly stopped them. "Hey Tony, I umm, look I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for arguing with you earlier. I know I caused it and it was stupid. Look I don't know sometimes when I see you I just can't help but remember about everything I missed out on while in the ice and I guess it gets me...I don't know angry? It's not even anything you do. Look I just-" His apology was cut short by the sound of a fire starting behind him. The stove was left unattended for to long after the arrival of Rhodey and now it was creating big flames on top of the pan. Quickly all the avengers stood up trying to help Steve put out the flames that is... all except for one certain avenger. </p><p>Right when the fire began fear came rushing though Tony's veins. He held on tight to Rhodeys arm and started slowly backing up from the flames. His pure natural instincts to get away from fire were over taking Tony by the second. While slowly backing up from the fire to get away he went into survival mode. His veins were showing, traveling up his whole body thicker and more black as it prepared to transform into a wolf to help fight off the fire. His eyes started to change soon after turning from their natural brown into an almost unnatural glowing yellow. Soon enough his fangs followed. He was relieved to realize that the avengers were to preoccupied with the fire to notice all of this going on with him. He quickly turned to his best friend Rhodey showing the fear in his yellow eyes about transforming. Rhodey quickly looked at his best friend and gave him the nod of his head telling him that it was okay and to go and calm down far away from the fire. With that Tony quickly turned around walking towards the elevator as fast as he can without raising suspicion. As soon as the doors closed behind him he stopped trying to hide his face and fell down against the wall and began trying to calm himself down. It wouldn't do him any good being in his wolf form, in broad daylight, in the middle of the tower. Especially not being able to open any doors with his paws. So he began to try and calm himself down. "come on, come on, come on! Calm down Tony it's okay the fires gone just calm down. They didn't see you it's fine just.....relax" He doesn't know how long he sat in the elevator it was probably only minutes but it felt like forever. Soon enough he felt himself going back to normal. Finally feeling back in control over himself. "J how is it?" he asked looking at the floor knowing that the a.i will know what he's asking about. <em>The fire is out sir and nobody seemed to notice that you were changing into something not fully human. Colonel James Rhodes is currently talking to them saying that you needed to go to the bathroom and believed that they had the fire under control.</em> Okay, that's good. At least he doesn't need to come up with an excuse himself.</p><p>He's been finding it so hard to keep this secret well, a secret recently. The avengers moved in about a month and a half ago and ever since then he had to behave differently in his own tower and hated it. He couldn't risk telling them and having them decide that they hate him or want to kill him because he's a <em>"monster"</em> . No he doesn't want to risk the dangers of them knowing. God, if only he knew how they would react to decide to tell them or not. Only Rhodey and Pepper know and they both don't mind one bit. Granted it took getting some used to in the beginning but still! It had actually taken him a while to actually decide to tell them as well. He needed to gain trust. Pepper and Rhodey didn't mind one bit and he loved them for that. In fact, Pepper didn't mind at all especially in the umm a <em>bedroom</em> department of his animal side if you get what he's trying to say here. No, as of right now it's best to just gain more control over his other side then tell them right now. He had too.</p><p>Stepping out of the elevator he went back to where he left his fellow avengers and Rhodey. "Hey guys, sorry I missed helping with the fire but when you gotta go, you gotta go am I right?" Quickly flashing Rhodey a wink he went back to facing his other friends. "Yeah, thanks for the help <em>iron man.</em> Glad to know to trust you with my back when ever we're out on the field." Natasha said bitterly and sent him a glare. "And you know you just had to go and do this right after I got done apologizing to you." "Well technically you were still in the middle of apologizing to me when the fire happened so..." "Not right now with the sarcasm Tony. I just..can't deal with it right now" With that all being said Natasha, Clint, and Steve ignored Tony and went their separate ways for the rest of the day. Without much else to do now and Tony now also in a bad mood he led Rhodey and himself to the elevator going down to his lab.</p><p>"You and I both know that you had every reason for avoiding that fire in there. You shouldn't take what they said so hard especially since it avoided you turning into a giant ass wolf." Rhodey said and looked over at Tony to see him at work with one of his projects. "I know that Rhodey, but the problem is that they don't know that and just think that I'm some coward or that I don't care about what happens to them. God can you believe that a super hero who is afraid of fire and can only face it if he's wearing a metal suit around his whole self and even then I act up a little inside the suit." he ended that last part breaking into a low laugh. "I appreciate it Rhodes but right now I just need to forget about it." Rhodey gave him a look of understanding and they both continued the rest of the day peacefully in silence soon forgetting about the whole ordeal. If only they knew what was about to happen to them tomorrow.....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah soooo as said earlier this is really just a fun story idea that I came up with. I don't know how interesting this first chapter was but in the next chapter tony gets confronted by shield about his wolf self and it does not end good for him. P.S I'm new at writing so please don't judge it to bad. Comments are appreciated!! and welcomed!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>